Lazy Day
by EternalInspiration
Summary: Germany and America are forced to go on vacation by their bosses. America apperently uses it, however, Germany's quite bored. Deciding to visit the superpower, will this vacation deepen their relationship more than they'd hope? (Yup, fail summary!)


It was just another day: clear blue skies dotted with floating white cotton candy, a yellow diamond blazing to light the day, and soft whispers cooling the warm temperature to a balanced state. Yup! Today was just perfect!

A man lied down on the plush green grass, sun shining off his golden hair and the rims of his glasses. America sighed, grateful of his boss for giving a him a mini-vacation. Work at the White House sucked and became overwhelmingly stressful. Documents poured in like a hurricane; calls from other nations' bosses never ceased; and crisis just pops out of nowhere like rabbits! Finally, the nation twitched and snapped.

America closed his eyes, taking in the serene day, praying this day to never end.

...

On the another side of the spherical planet, a pale, blonde man sighed from utter boredom. Every one of the blinds in his office was open, inviting the beautiful rays in. This was odd because they were usually closed to keep any disctractions out.

Germany rested his cheek on his gloved hand, elbow standing on his mahogany desk. He was rythmically tapping on the bare wood. Unfortunately, his boss forced him to go on vacation. This was to help Germany "be an out-going person". So, his boss kept any line of work from the office out of his reach, frustrating the work savy to no end. Without work... He was going to lose it!

Cerulean eyes kept roaming around his desk, from his pencil to the modern phone on the corner. _'Hmm... Should I call someone?'_ Germany then straightened up once the very thought entered his mind, catching him off-guard. The boredom had finally consumed him for he sank down to that level of thinking. _'Maybe I should go visit somebody...'_ Another tense freeze. What was he thinking?! Calling's one thing but wanting to visit?

Germany berated himself for such absurdity. '_What if they're busy?'_ Then, his mind took control of its own and went down the list of countries he knew well. East would be out since he went to visit Austria and Hungary to pester them. Italy is definitely out! (On account of the last visit... Oh the horror!) Japan is with the nearly-friendless England. (The said nation sneezed into his tea, and Japan thought, '_Was someone talking about him?'_.) It only took a few minutes until the list grew shorter and shorter... Then there were three candidates: France, Russia, and America.

A frightening shudder ran up the nation's spinal cord as he thought about his last resorts. It's very obvious to cross out France and Russia but... America? Why'd he think of the hyperactive superpower? _'We're barely acquaintences, only passing each other with a 'hello' and 'bye'. Also, he's very obnoxious and immature during the meetings!'_ Germany's scowl soon loosened at another interesting thought. _'Only during the meetings..._'

...

_Vrr. Vrr. Vrrrrr._ America's light blue eyes widened and he lifted his head to see his pocket jean. Pushing himself up to a sitting position, the nation took out his fancy iPhone 5 (exclusively branded with an American flag on the back) and checked the collar ID. '_Germany?! How the hell did he even get my cell number?!' _

Panicked and confused, America hurriedly answered, not bothering to collect himself first. "H-hello?"

"Hello, America?" Once he heard the German-accented baratone voice, America expelled all assumptions of the caller being Prussia trying to pull a prank on him. "Hello? Is this the right number?

"Well, sup bro! 'Course this is the right number! It's the onlytrue Hero's number!" his bubbly spirit finally returned. "So watcha calling for?"

"Um... How do I say this? Um..." The uncertainty in the usually-bold-nation's voice worried America, making him squirm uncomfortably. "Um, America, I'm being serious here, so please don't laugh..."

"'Course! Now tell your buddy, the Hero, here what's wrong." _Well, he doesn't sound __sick... And he knows everyone's numbers like the back of his hand!_

A deep breath was audible from the other end. "Okay. Well, you see, my boss ordered me to go on vacation an—"

"Really! You too?!"

Trying to restrain himself from reprimanding, Germany ignored the rude interruption and continued, "Yes, well, um, I was ordered to have this vacation in order to spend some time with someone, but... Everyone I know seems to be busy or resting from a long week." Another pause.

However, the pause had been too long so America coaxed the other, "Uh-huh. Aaannnnddd?"

Sigh. "Well, um, is it okay if we were to 'hang out'?"

"Wait... What?!" America's eyes widened and mouth dropped. He couldn't believe what he heard!

"America, please don't make me repeat myself," grumbled Germany, whose cheeks were flushing with embarrassment. He was really desperate to be free from his prison-called-office and try observing the superpower to test his theory.

America forced out a laugh, "Ah, sorry dude! But you visiting me?! Did Prussia force you into a bet or something?"

"No," the more serious of the two blondes said plainly, "my brother has nothing to do with this. In fact, he's at Austria's house right now."

There was a long silence on the other end. Germany began to get worried for the other was usually a loudmouth. He nearly panicked and almost hung up. Until... "Is that so? Haha! Well, you're always welcome to come visit the U.S. of A! Just remember to follow our airport guidelines and y'all be all set!"

"Thank you, America," sincerely said Germany. Then, he softly chuckled at the other's slipped accent.

America facepalmed at himself (_Oh well, it's just Germany anyways... He rarely finds anything fun or funny. So! I guess this where the funnest Hero comes in to loosen him up! Wait... That sounds so wrong.._) but wasn't done talking yet. "Hey, Germany."

"Yes," replied the said nation before hanging up.

"Why me?" Though there was a more pleasant way to ask, America didn't bother with the tone for it'd be pretty much lying if he didn't sound serious. (In his opinion.)

Germany genuinely thought about it. "I don't know. To be honest, Alfred, I just wanted to see how you act outside the meeting room. And when you have none of your friends around you."

Eyes widened for probably the third time this day. America couldn't but blush at the other's use of his human name. (Usually, amongst nations, human names were either used in emergencies – so to not get caught by an unwanted human – or in personal relationships –the more intimate kinds mostly.) Then, the blonde burst out laughing. "Ok then, dude! See y'all this afternoon!"

Then they both hung up...

-Teeehee~!

Hey guys! Glad to finally find a way of posting stories without using my laptop! (I think it's broken because it just won't freaking charge! XC) Anyways, yes.

Yes, I rewrote this chapter. Why? Because I can!

Lol, because I just wanted to apply my gained skills to stories that I could've potentially written better. So, sorry to all of my supporters out there who have been following this... Expect that with some of my other stories to (specifically "Stolen").

Well, Bah bye now! Have a great day!

P.S. please review! And Hugs to eveyone!


End file.
